Double and Vampire
by Mask40
Summary: A new student enters the Academy at the same time Tsukune does. But he has an odd power that he gives to Tsukune, the power of Double
1. Chapter 1

Double and Vampire

Hey, everyone! If you are reading this, then I'm glad I finally got somebody who pays attention to my work. Now, this is a Kamen Rider/Rosario + Vampire Xover, so I am going to change the storyline so I can add my own characters into the story. But don't worry all of you Tsukune/Moka romance fans, he will appear in here, but I'm not gonna say what he does in the story just yet, so you will have to read and find out what happens to him.

This story's main focus is on him and my created character, Satoshi Yamamoto, who is starting school the same time as Tsukune.

I really feel sorry for those two, but let us see how their lives in Yokai unfold!

"**Gaia Memory**"

_"**Satoshi talking while Double"**_

I don't own Kamen Rider or Rosario + Vampire

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Tsukune rode on the bus to Yokai Academy, ready to enter high school. 'I wonder what type of school Yokai Academy is,' Tsukune thought to himself, but was pulled out of his thoughts when the bus suddenly stopped and let one more passenger on. The passenger was a young man, around 16, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore the same Yokai Academy uniform, and, along with his normal bags, had a black metal suitcase. He walked to the seat in back of the bus and sat down without saying a single word.

When the bus finally stopped, there would be only one thought that would enter a sane person's mind; 'THIS is a school?'

Tsukune looked at the young man. "Hey, my name is Tsukune Aono," he said as he held out his hand. The young man looked at him, then shook his hand. "My name is Satoshi Yamamoto," Satoshi said, "c'mon, we better hurry if we don't wanna be late."

Satoshi and Tsukune walked down the path to the school when they heard someone yell, "Look out!"

Satoshi managed to dodge, but Tsukune wasn't as lucky. He was hit in the back by a bicycle. "That had to hurt," Satoshi said as he ran over to check on Tsukune. Satoshi arrived just as the owner of the bicycle, which happened to be a beautiful pink haired girl, bit Tsukune on the neck. "Well that is interesting," he said as Tsukune freaked out. The girl blushed and stood up and apologized to Tsukune as Satoshi pulled a bandage out and put it on Tsukune's neck so he wouldn't pass out from blood loss. "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself," she said. "It's alright," Tsukune said after he calmed down. "C'mon, you two, we gotta go or we're gonna be late," Satoshi reminded them as they started walking towards the academy.

"My name is Moka Akashiya; what are your names?" Moka asked. "My name is Satoshi Yamamoto," Satoshi said. "My name is Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said with a smile. "Tsukune, Satoshi, do either one of you hate vampires?" Moka asked. "I can't answer for Tsukune, but I don't hate vampires," Satoshi said. "Well, you are the first vampire I met, Moka, and I don't hate you, so I guess I don't hate them," Tsukune said.

"Then can we be friends?" Moka asked. "Sure," Satoshi answered. "Yes," Tsukune answered.

When they got to the Yokai Academy, Moka was soon separated from Satoshi and Tsukune. But they were both relieved that they had the same class together. "At least we will have a friend in class, right?" Satoshi asked. Tsukune nodded, but was still wondering about Moka.

* * *

><p>They got to class and sat down, Satoshi sitting behind Tsukune, and waited for the teacher to arrive. When she got there, Satoshi wondered about her choice of attire, but didn't say anything about it. She wore a tank top, a skirt that seemed to have a tail growing out from under it, and her hair was styled up to look like cat ears, at least he hoped that they weren't cat ears.<p>

"Welcome to Yokai Academy!" she said. "I am you homeroom teacher, Ms. Nekonome!" Ms. Nekonome said. "As you all know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters!" she added. When she said that, one thought ran through Satoshi's and Tsukune's minds: 'A school for MONSTERS!'

"Like it or not, humans rule the world," she continued, "That means we have to co-exist peacefully with them. That us the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with humans!"

"That brings us to rule number one!" Ms. Nekonome continued. "You will retain human appearances at all times!"

'Well, that might help,' Satoshi thought, 'at least no one will ask me to transform.'

"Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked. "This is our first key to survival among the humans. To practice your disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, not even to your fellow students."

"But can't we just eat the humans?" asked one of the students. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and had piercings on his face, "I would start with the girls."

'Is he serious?' Satoshi thought.

"That's just silly!" Ms. Nekonome sighed "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and students are monsters. This school exists behind a barrier so no human has ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

'Not good!' Satoshi thought, then looked at Tsukune and saw him almost literally shaking in fear.

The door suddenly opened, cutting off the grim conversation.

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice apologized, "I got lost after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Ms. Nekonome said, "just take an empty seat anywhere."

Stepping into the classroom, both Satoshi grined when he saw Tsukune smile as Moka Akashiya walked into the classroom. The male population of the class soon went nuts as they saw her. The way she walked down the aisles of the desks put a lot of supermodels to shame.

"Who is that?" one boy gasped.

"The silky hair, those beautiful eyes," added another

"That can't be a disguise," another added, "she's too…too…BEAUTIFUL!" the general male population yelled.

Moka seemed surprised at how the class reacted to her entry. It never occurred to her that she was beautiful. As she walked to an empty desk, she noticed a couple of familiar faces. "Tsukune, Satoshi, is that you?" she asked

"Yes, Moka, it is us," Satoshi said before both he and Tsukune were enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Huh? Who are they?"

"Why do they get a hug?"

"How do a couple of weirdoes like that know her?"

Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with Satoshi and Tsukune. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. Those guys were of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway.

* * *

><p>When class ended, Moka decided to explore, dragging Satoshi and Tsukune along.<p>

While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, Satoshi had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her.

"W-woah."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who are they?"

"Who cares?"

"If they get in the way, they're dinner!"

Moka finally stopped at a vending machine to get a drink. Satoshi, Moka and Tsukune drank their drinks while talking. "Man, I gotta work out some more if I'm gonna be your friend Moka," Satoshi said. "I'm sorry," Moka said. "Don't worry, I was just joking," Satoshi told her. 'Well, at least we have some peace from those idiots,' Satoshi thought as he remember the way the boys acted around her. The peace did not last long, because Moka wanted to continue exploring. "Hang on Moka, I gotta go to the bathroom," Satoshi told her, "you and Tsukune keep exploring, I'll catch up later."

Walking back in the halls, Moka and Tsukune were confronted by Saizou. "Hey babe," he said as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, right? Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um, thanks," Moka nodded. "Who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Saizou," the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh…um," Moka nodded. "Good to meet you…I suppose."

"I'm sure. By the way," Saizou grinned before he reached out and suddenly grabbed Tsukune by the lapel of his jacket. Moka gasped in shock as Tsukune struggled against Saizou's grip. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a complete wimp like this?"

Just then, Satoshi saw Saizou. "Hey, ugly! Leave my friends alone!" Satoshi yelled as he ran towards Saizou and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to drop Tsukune. "Let's get outta here!" Satoshi said as they ran off.

* * *

><p>While running away, Satoshi got separated from Moka and Tsukune. "Well, I guess that this is a good a time as any to get it," he said as he ran towards the dorms.<p>

When he got out of the dorms, he was holding the metal suitcase. Just then, he heard Moka scream. 'What the heck was that?' Satoshi wondered as he ran towards the direction of her scream. When he got there, he saw Saizou's true form going to attack Moka and Tsukune. Satoshi acted on instinct and hit Saizou in the head with the suitcase, but the result was Satoshi being tossed towards Moka and Tsukune. When he landed, he hit the ground hard.

"Satoshi!" both Moka and Tsukune yelled as they went to check on him.

"I know Philip asked me not to use this, but I have to." Satoshi said. "Tsukune, look in the metal case," he told Tsukune. Tsukune walked over to the case and opened it to reveal an odd shaped belt buckle with six items that looked liked usb flash drives beside it. They each were a different color: green, black, red, silver, yellow, and blue.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Tsukune asked as Satoshi stood up. "Put it on," Satoshi said as he stood up. Tsukune put it on his waist as a belt wrapped around his waist and one appeared on Satoshi. Satoshi handed Tsukune the black usb flash drive. "What is this?" Tsukune asked as Satoshi grabbed the green one. "Just follow my lead, and protect my body," he said as he held his item out and said "Henshin" before pressing a button on it. "**Cyclone**," it called out before he put it in his belt buckle. Tsukune followed his lead, but his item said "**Joker**." The second that Tsukune put his item in his belt buckle, Satoshi's transferred over to Tsukune's belt buckle, and Satoshi passed out. Tsukune was surrounded by purple and green energy, then transformed. He was now wearing a body suit, the left side of the suit was black while the right side was green with a silver scarf attached to it, and his body was divided by a silver line. The red eyes on his helmet seemed to glow with an unknown power, while a silver head piece, resembling a W, appeared on the forehead of the helmet. Tsukune had become Kamen Rider Double.

"What happened to me?" Tsukune asked. **_"Don't worry, you are still you,_"** A voice said as the right eye of the helmet lit up. "Who said that?" Tsukune asked._** "It's me, Satoshi, my ****consciousness**** was transferred to the suit along with the Gaia memory,"** _Satoshi told him, _**"now we need to beat the hell out of this ugly bastard so let's go!" **_

(Insert song Cyclone Effect)

Double looked at Saizou, who was stunned at the transformation, but soon recovered. "It doesn't matter what you transform into, I'm still going to kill you!" Saizou yelled as he attacked Double, who easily dodged and kneed Saizou in the stomach and kicked him in the face, then spun around and kicked Saizou in the stomach, making him stumble backwards.

"Am I really doing this?" Tsukune asked. **_"Yes, thanks to the Joker memory, your body has more power, but you can't control its power yet, so I used Cyclone memory to transfer my_ **_**consciousness**** to your body and regulate the powers of the suit," **_Satoshi said,_ **"now let's end this!"**_

Double then ran at Saizou and started to attack again, but was punched in the stomach and sent flying into a tree. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she ran towards Double. Double reached for something to balance himself and grab what he thought was a branch and pulled, but was surprised when he realized that he had actually pulled the rosary off the chain that was attached to Moka's choker.

Moka gasped before light enveloped her. Double covered his eyes to keep from going blind. As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw Moka's physical appearance was changing.

Her pink hair was turning silver right before his eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could cut things. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson and the pupils turned into slits.

"Impossible! Those crimson eyes, that silver hair and the incredible demonic aura!" shouted Saizou, "you're an S-Class monster, a true vampire!"

Inner Moka looked at Double, then at Satoshi's body. "That is an interesting power," she said before her attention was turned to Saizou. "I don't appreciate lower class monsters trying to attack me," she said

"I don't give a damn if you're a vampire! I'll kill you!" Saizou roared.

Double got up and looked at Saizou. "I think it's time to end this," Tsukune said. _**"My thoughts exactly, Tsukune," **_Satoshi said, _**"take the Joker memory out and put it in the slot on your right hip to activate Maximum Drive."**_

Double took the Joker memory out of the belt buckle and put it in the slot on the side of his belt. "**Joker: Maximum Drive! Joker Extreme!**" It sounded as Double jumped into the air and came down, his body splitting in half before hitting Saizou with two drop kicks, his body fused back together as the kicks hit their mark. His attack connected soon after Moka kicked Saizou into the air, knocking Saizou through a few trees and finally stopping as he slammed in a large stone, effectively knocking him out.

(Song end)

Double reverted back to normal, allowing Satoshi to wake up. "That was an interesting experience," Tsukune said as he looked at the Joker memory. "Yeah, it was," Satoshi said as he stood up, "that was my first time transforming." Inner Moka looked at Satoshi curiously. "What are you, Satoshi Yamamoto?" she asked. "A human," Satoshi said.

"Hmm, very well," Inner Moka nodded as she walked to Tsukune and took the rosary. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the rosary was attached back onto the chain Inner Moka wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade.

Tsukune caught Moka before she hit the ground. "Moka wake up," he said, then, as if she heard him, her eyes opened and she looked at him

"TSUKUNE!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!"

"It's alright Moka, I forgive you," Tsukune said with a smile

"Hey, let's get outta here," Satoshi said. "Okay, but what about Saizou?" Moka asked. "We'll stop by the infirmary and tell them where he is," Satoshi said as they all walked to the dorms.

Tsukune looked at Satoshi. "Hey, Satoshi, are you really a human?" he asked. "Yep," Satoshi said as he continued walking. "Wait, Satoshi is a human too?" Moka asked, surprised that both of her friends were human, "but that weird power that you used to help Tsukune can't be used by a normal human." Satoshi looked at both of them and smiled. "I never said I was a _normal _human," he said before he continued to walk to the dorms, leaving both Moka and Tsukune wondering what he meant.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Well, here is the first chapter, I know some people are going to bite my head off because of it, but I don't care. Now for those who do not understand why I gave Tsukune the power of Double, it will be explained in the future, along with Satoshi's secret, so read if you want to know the truth. Now reviews are accepted, even from those who will probably hate the story, but let me say this: If you are going to hate it DON'T READ IT! For those that like it, I will try to post more chapters in the future.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Double and Vampire

Welcome back to everyone who is reading this. This is Chapter Two of Double and Vampire! Today, new powers will be revealed and Satoshi's secret will be discovered. Now, let's start Chapter Two.

Oh, I have to give credit to brave kid, since he is helping me with this. But, if anyone says it sucks blame me not him, since this is my story.

I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Kamen Rider

"_Inner Moka while sealed"_

"**Gaia Memory**"

"_**Satoshi talking while Double"**_

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Satoshi Yamamoto and Tsukune Aono were currently walking to school, talking about the different powers of Kamen Rider Double. "So, if I insert a different Gaia memory into the belt, then I'll transform to match it," Tsukune asked as he looked at the Joker memory. "That's right," Satoshi said, "the powers are based off of what memory you put it." Tsukune was still surprised that such a small device had such incredible powers.

While Satoshi and Tsukune were talking, they didn't notice a certain pink haired vampire until she almost knocked them down. "Good morning Tsukune and Satoshi," Moka said with a smile. "Good morning Moka," Satoshi and said Tsukune as they turned around to see her. Moka looked at Tsukune. "Tsukune, it is morning, and I haven't had anything to eat," she said as she got closer. "Moka, what are you-" Tsukune was cut off when Moka bit him and sucked his blood. Satoshi just sighed as he pulled a bandage out of his pocket. None of them noticed the blue haired girl that stood behind a tree with an almost sinister smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Tsukune, Moka, and Satoshi were talking about what Satoshi meant about not being a <em>normal<em> human. "So what did you mean when you said you weren't normal?" Tsukune asked. "I meant that my body has been modified," Satoshi said. "What do you mean?" Moka asked. Satoshi sighed before he decided he might as well tell them. "When I was born, I had a weak heart," Satoshi said, "I was fine until age five, when my heart started to become weaker."

"The doctors couldn't do anything for me and basically said that I was a 'dead man walking', which really upset my mom, luckily for me, my dad was a cybernetic expert and used all of his knowledge to strengthen my heart and let me live, but I was labeled as a freak by other people because of it and my dad lost his job for doing something without the higher ups saying he could," Satoshi finished, then noticed the shocked looks on Moka's and Tsukune's faces. "They fired your dad just because he saved his son?" Moka asked. "Pretty much, but what can you expect from corrupted business men?" Satoshi asked, not bothered by the question. "But, if your body is strong, then why didn't you use the armor, Satoshi?" Tsukune asked. "The energy that the armor uses isn't compatible with the energy the mechanical parts of my body uses, and it won't let me transform," Satoshi said, then looked at Tsukune, "but, because every bit of you is a living being and not a cybernetic being, the armor let you transform." Tsukune looked at Satoshi in awe. "So I am the only person that the armor will transform with?" he asked. "Nope, it will transform with any living being like a human, or a vampire, or even a scumbag like Saizou," Satoshi said, which ruined Tsukune's mood, "but, it takes two people to become Double, and I won't partner with just anyone, I have to see promise in them." That statement encouraged Tsukune, knowing that, even though he was just a normal human, someone thought of him as someone important.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Tsukune was waiting for Moka and Satoshi. "Where are those two?" he asked himself, wondering where they were. He decided to find them, but his attention was soon shifted when he heard someone moan. 'What was that?' he thought before he walked towards the sound.<p>

Looking around, Tsukune noticed someone on their hands and knees, and moaning in agony. Being the kindhearted person that he was, he went over for a closer look. From his current vantage point he could see that she wore a variant of the girls' uniform. She wore white shirt with a yellow sweater vest, the same skirt as the other girls and had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tsukune asked approached her carefully. Her face then turned to look at him and he blushed. 'Wow, she's cute,' he thought, but immediately turned his thoughts from her to looks to the way she was acting. "Are you alright," he asked as he walked closer to her

"I don't know," she said to him. "I seem to have trouble standing up."

Tsukune reached down to help her up, but she reached up and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breast against him, causing Tsukune to blush.

"Uh, Miss, what the heck are you doing," he asked, trying not to look at her

"There is no need to call me 'miss', my name is Kurumu Kurono" she said, "and it is impolite not to look at someone when they are talking to you."

Tsukune looked at her and his mind instantly became foggy. 'What's going on with my head?' he wondered

Kurumu wanted to giggle in delight. She had him! She had Tsukune Aono; she was getting closer to achieving her goal. She gripped him tighter in her hug, just loving the taste of victory. As she gripped him, he wrapped his own arms around her. He didn't touch her butt or try to feel her breasts in any way. He was just holding her like he would a dear friend or someone like that. It was odd since all the other boys she had used it on had grabbed onto her like lustful monkeys. That wasn't to say that she didn't like it. It just felt…nice.

"Hmmm," she purred in his embrace. "Gentle too. I think I'll keep you close at all times."

"Tsukune!" the familiar voice of Moka called through the air.

Tsukune shook his head and immediately broke the embraced as Moka and Satoshi came into the clearing.

"Hey, Tsukune, who are you talking to?" Satoshi asked as he looked at Kurumu.

"Oh, this is Kurumu Kurono," Tsukune said, "I was just about to take her to the infirmary when you two came." He turned to Kurumu. "Let's get you to the infirmary," he told her

"No," Kurumu denied. "I'm feeling a little better. I think I can make it on my own."

"Are you sure?" asked Satoshi asked

"Yes," Kurumu nodded. "I'm okay now."

With a cute smile, Kurumu headed off. She made sure there was a seductive sway to her hips as she left. She wanted to make sure Tsukune kept his eyes on her. As she left, Moka and Satoshi turned back to their friend.

"Are you friends with her?" Moka asked. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the idea of Kurumu being close to Tsukune like she had been. Tsukune shrugged.

* * *

><p>Later, inside the school hallway, Moka decided to give Tsukune her opinion on Kurumu. "Tsukune, I don't think that it is a good idea to get close to that girl."<p>

"Are you talking about Kurumu?" Tsukune asked

Moka tried not to flinch at how casual he was talking about her. She told him, "It's just that…she gives me a very bad feeling and-"

"Moka Akashiya!" familiar voice announced and the three friends turned towards the direction to see Kurumu standing from the top of the staircase. She then leapt off and as she descended her panties were exposed from her skirt being flipped up by the wind. Tsukune turned his eyes away and screwed them shut, but the other boys had different reactions.

"White panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

Kurumu ran a hand through her hair as she smirked proudly and condescendingly at Moka who looked a little worried. "Kurumu?" She gasped when Kurumu pointed at her with a finger.

"Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the title of School Beauty!" Kurumu challenged.

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," Kurumu growled. "Look around you. All the boys just fall at your feet. This is the kind of thing a succubus would love most of all but you do it without any effort."

"I came to this school to make the entire male student population into my own army of loyal slaves, but my only obstacle is you! You vampire!" Kurumu snapped. She then turned her attention towards Tsukune who jumped in shock when she suddenly latched onto him. "Tsukune!" she cried girlishly.

"Tsukune, keep away from that girl! She's dangerous!" Moka exclaimed.

Tsukune looked at her, then felt his mind become foggy again. "Dangerous? Her? At least she doesn't think of me as her next meal," said Tsukune.

"My next meal?" Moka was mortified. "Tsukune, I don't-"

"You just keep me around for my blood. You don't really care about me," Tsukune said

"Tsukune, you know I-" Moka started to say, but was cut off

"Just stay away from me, Moka. Don't ever come near me," Tsukune told her

Moka cried and ran off. Kurumu giggled with glee and hugged Tsukune. Tsukune, however, was screaming in his mind, 'Moka! Come back! Wait!' He hadn't meant anything of it.

* * *

><p>Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably, was that really all she thought Tsukune as? A quick meal? It couldn't be. Still, it hurt a lot when she heard Tsukune accuse her of that.<p>

"_How long are you going to sit there and cry?_" a tough female voice suddenly spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her Rosario was hovering with the center glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side,_" the voice answered. "_I am using the Rosario as a medium to talk to you._"

"Ah…but…but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock.

"_Because you're being deceived!_" her other side snapped. "_That girl told you she was a succubus. They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. She did it right in front of you!_"

"R-really?" Moka gasped in shock.

"_Do you honestly think that Tsukune would say something so cruel willingly?_" asked Inner Moka. "_That girl is using her Charm to make him her servant. But that isn't the worst of it._"

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully.

"_If someone under the influence of Charm kisses the caster, they become the caster's slave for the rest of their lives,_" Inner Moka explained.

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped. Getting up, she began to make a dash for the main school building, but almost running over Satoshi in the process.

"Moka, what happened?" He asked, surprised to see her upset.

"Tsukune is in trouble! We have to find him, now!" Moka said

"Last time I saw him he was headed to the infirmary with that Kurumu girl," Satoshi said, "I tried to talk to him, but he didn't even pay any attention to me."

"Let's get to the infirmary before Tsukune gets hurt," Moka said before grabbing Satoshi's hand and practically dragging him to the infirmary.

"H-Hang on, Moka, let me at least run to the infirmary!" Satoshi yelled.

* * *

><p>Entering the infirmary, Kurumu smiled at the fact that it was empty. She had used her charm earlier on the male doctor to make sure that no one would come in. She had the room specially prepared for her and Tsukune. All she had to do was give him a kiss and he would belong to her.<p>

Walking over to the bed, she sat down with her legs crossed. She didn't mind flashing her panties now and then, but she didn't want to look easy. Tsukune dumbly locked the door behind them and sat down in a chair, still under the influence of the Charm.

"Oh, Tsukune," Kurumu cooed as she watched her newest conquest. "You look sad. Are you okay?"

"I am fine," the charmed Tsukune answered dumbly.

'What did you do?' Tsukune asked mentally. 'Why can't I say what I want to say?'

"Oh, I can tell you are sad," Kurumu smiled. "And I know just the way to make you feel better."

GLOMP! SQUISH!

Tsukune found himself pulled into Kurumu's embrace with his face planted directly into her chest. He blinked a few times in shock before his eyes returned to their normal luster.

"Kurumu…" Tsukune began.

"Yes?" Kurumu purred.

"I think…" Tsukune began. "I think you should get off me."

Kurumu blinked. Did this guy just say…"What?"

"I need to apologize to Moka. I'm sorry, but she's my friend," Tsukune said.

"Your _friend_? Is that all? Is that why you won't kiss me?" she asked.

"I just…please can you get off me?" Tsukune asked, then noticed the look of fury in her eyes. "Kurumu?"

"What is with you?" she nearly screamed. "I come onto you and you tell me to scram?"

"No, I just said-"

"You know, I had to humiliate myself to get you away from Moka but now I see that she already has you wrapped around her little finger! Ugh! It's so infuriating!" she shouted.

Tsukune's eyes widened when black wings sprouted out of Kurumu's back and a tail appeared from under her skirt and her nails grew longer.

"If I can't have you, then neither can she!" Kurumu yelled as she attacked him but was distracted when the door was kicked open by Satoshi. Moka saw what was happening, then ran up and pushed Kurumu out of the window.

"Moka, I'm sorry that I said those awful things," Tsukune said, not looking at her. "Tsukune, it's alright, you were being controlled," Moka said. Tsukune started to talk again, but was interrupted when Kurumu wrapped her tail around Tsukune's waist, then dragged him out of the window. Moka managed to jump out and grab Tsukune.

Satoshi saw the Double Driver belt on the ground. "Tsukune! Put the belt on!" Satoshi yelled before throwing the belt at him. Tsukune managed to grab the belt before putting it on, making one appear on Satoshi's waist. Tsukune pulled the Joker memory out of his pocket as Satoshi pulled the Cyclone memory out of his pocket. Satoshi pressed a button on the Cyclone memory, then the memory said "**Cyclone**", then Tsukune pressed a button on the Joker memory, then the memory said "**Joker**".

"Henshin," Both Satoshi and Tsukune said as they inserted the memories into their belts. Satoshi's memory teleported to Tsukune's belt before Satoshi fainted. Tsukune's body was covered in purple and green energy, surprising Kurumu as she dropped him, making Moka and Tsukune fall to the ground. Tsukune managed to transform into Double before he and Moka hit the ground, Tsukune switching his body so Moka would fall on him and not hurt herself. "Tsukune, are you alright?" Moka asked as both she and Double stood up. "I'm fine Moka," Tsukune said before the suit's right eye lit up, signaling that Satoshi's consciousness was speaking. _**"Hey, we can talk later; right now we have an angry monster about to attack us!" **_Satoshi pointed out as Kurumu flew towards them. Double and Moka managed to dodge her attack. _**"Dang, with her in the air it will be harder to attack her," **_Satoshi said, then thought about something. _**"Hey, Tsukune, remember when we were talking about the different Gaia memories?" **_Satoshi asked as Tsukune dodged another attack. "Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Tsukune asked. _**"You idiot! Use a different memory! Preferably the Trigger memory, so we can hit her while she is in the air," **_Satoshi said. Tsukune nodded before producing a blue memory, then pressed a button on it, then the memory said "**Trigger**".

Double replaced the Joker Memory with the Trigger memory, then the suit changed. The black half of the suit turned blue and a gun appeared in Double's hand. _**"I'll lower the strength so it doesn't kill her," **_Satoshi said before Double aimed the gun at Kurumu and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet made out of compressed air at her, which she manage to dodge. Double continued to shoot at her, stopping her from coming near him. Kurumu managed to get past a shot and decide to try and hit Double, so she flew at him. Double sensed Moka behind him and decided not to dodge, instead he continued to fire air bullets at Kurumu, hoping to hit Kurumu before she hit him. Kurumu managed to dodge and slashed Double on the chest, knocking him off of his feet. As Double fell, his fingers gripped the rosary on Moka's neck and pulled it off before landing on his back. "That hurt," Double said as he sat up, then noticed the rosary was in his hand.

A pillar of light shot out of it, then disappeared as Inner Moka looked at Kurumu with a smirk.

"So you are the succubus that has been causing my other self so much trouble," she said

Kurumu was scared, but managed to muster enough courage to face Inner Moka. "I don't care if you are a vampire, you are in the way of my mission," Kurumu said, "I have to find my Destined One."

"Destined One?" Tsukune ask confused. _**"Yeah, what does she mean by that?"**_ Satoshi asked

"The Succubae are a dying race," Kurumu said, "we need to repopulate, but can only do so when we meet our Destined One, but you are doing nothing but getting in my way!" She tried to attack again, but Inner Moka dodged her attack and grabbed her tail.

"That's why you picked a fight with me?" Inner Moka asked. "Big mistake," she said before she swung Kurumu around and threw her through a few trees.

Kurumu looked at Inner Moka before apologizing. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again," she said.

"You might not, but I'm going to tear off your wings and tail, just to make sure to remember your place," Inner Moka said, but was stopped when Double stood in her way. "What are you doing?" Inner Moka asked him.

"She may have gone about it the wrong way, but I can tell her intentions were meant only to help her race," Tsukune said as he transformed back.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune in surprise. "I just tried to kill him, and he saved me," she said

"You're too soft, Tsukune Aono," Inner Moka said as she took the rosary from him, "but I guess that is why my other self likes you." Inner Moka snapped the rosary back on the chain and transformed back into Moka. Tsukune caught her before she fell, then looked at Kurumu. "Let's get you back to the infirmary so you can heal," he said before she nodded and they walked to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Satoshi, Moka, and Tsukune were walking to the Academy while talking.<p>

"So you heard your other side talking to you?" Satoshi asked. "Yes, I think the seal is weakening," Moka said, "Tsukune, Satoshi," Moka said, getting their attention, "if the seal breaks, will you still be my friends?" Satoshi walked in front of her and thumped her on the forehead. "Both me and Tsukune risked our necks to save you, so of course we will still be friends," he said with a smile. "Thank you," Moka said with a smile.

"Tsukune!" a familiar voice called out. Tsukune turned around and saw Kurumu walk up and hug him, before pushing his face between her breasts.

"Kurumu, you're suffocating him!" Moka said as both she and Satoshi managed to pull Kurumu off of him.

"Hey, Tsukune, I made you some cookies!" said Kurumu, holding a basket. "Want one?" She then saw Moka. "Oh, hello to you too."

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. She hadn't forgotten how Kurumu had attempted to steal her friend away for herself.

"Oh, I came to bring Tsukune some cookies," Kurumu said. "Just to say thanks for yesterday."

"Really, it was nothing," said Tsukune. He tried to play it down, but Kurumu obviously thought otherwise.

"You know that I came to school looking for my Destined One, right?" Kurumu asked Tsukune.

"Yes, what about it?" Tsukune asked

"I've decided that it's you, honey!" She hugged his arm against her chest. "So, when do you wanna get hitched?"

"Let go of him!" shouted Moka, grabbing the other arm.

"No, you let go!" shouted Kurumu. Now it had become a tug of war with Tsukune as the rope while Satoshi decided to take a cookie out of the basket and eat it while he enjoyed the show.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter Two of Double and Vampire! As I said before, all comments are welcome, and haters still need to understand that if you hate a story, then don't read it. I will try to post more chapters later, so this is goodbye until the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
